Patient self-monitoring of physiological and/or medical parameters like blood glucose, heart rate or blood pressure is a vital component of the effective therapy of chronic diseases like diabetes, hypertension or renal failure. As an example, major clinical trials of insulin-treated patients that demonstrated the benefits of intensive glycemic control on diabetes complications have included patient self-monitoring of blood glucose as part of multifactorial interventions. Self-monitoring of blood glucose allows patients to evaluate their individual response to therapy and assess whether glycemic targets are being achieved. Results of self-monitoring of blood glucose can be useful in preventing undesired therapy outcomes such as e.g. hypoglycemia and/or in modifying behaviour to better achieve desired outcomes, such as e.g. adjusting medications (particularly prandial insulin doses)/diet/ and physical activity. Also, taking into account the amount of medication received from a delivery device such as an electronic drug delivery device can support a patient to reach therapeutic targets or improve the outcome of a therapy.
From the state of the art, medical test meters are known that provide information to the user by means of a graphical user interface. Electronic drug delivery devices comprising a graphical user interface are also known. Such devices are sometimes capable of storing data related to the use of the device, for instance, dose history information.
U.S. Pat. No. D542,681 S describes a design for a graphical user interface of an analyte test meter that provides information on the last measurement value taken, on a plurality of measurement values taken in the past and on an average value over a plurality of measurement values.
U.S. Pat. No. D611,489 S describes a design for a graphical user interface of an analyte test meter that provides information on a blood glucose status and textual instruction to the user.
Also medical test meters that communicate with an external device are known from the state of the art. EP 2 484 283 A2 relates to a blood glucose meter comprising a blood glucose measuring module for performing a blood glucose measuring function and a wireless communication module adapted for establishing a wireless communication link with an external device and exchanging information with the external device via the wireless communication link according to a predetermined frequency format and protocol. The blood glucose measuring module and the wireless communication module are physically separate units electrically connected in order to allow for an exchange of electrical signals corresponding to information to be transmitted by the wireless communication module and/or information received by the wireless communication module.